Talking to Me, Too
by Smarter Than You Think
Summary: Draco is missing Harry. DM/HP. Songfic to Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars.


**A/N: **Sooooooooooo, I got inspiration from this song because it is my new favorite song. All of the songs I write songfics for are either my favorite songs or one that's been stuck in my head.

**Disclaimer: **I am only borrowing these characters from the wonderful Jo Rowling. Plot is entirely mine. Song belongs to Bruno Mars. Anything that isn't mine, I wouldn't be turned off to the idea of owning, soooo…

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

I figured you were in the Muggle world, just trying to get away from other witches and wizards. Most likely in Muggle London, drinking Muggle drinks, doing Muggle guys. I missed you so much I couldn't even bear it.

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand,_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

Blaise says I need to get over you and move on. I just can't, though. You were my first love. No one ever forgets their first love. If you do, you're very, very sick.

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

I sit by the window every night. Breathing deeply, playing through unreal fantasy scenarios in my mind. You are always my lover, we always have beautiful kids.

_Talking to the moon_

_Try to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me, too._

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone?_

_Talking to the moon_

"I miss you." I say to no one, facing the stars and the moon. I really do miss you. I know you're somewhere, sleeping. Probably dreaming of your own beautiful world. When I sleep, I dream of you, you know. Do you ever think of me like I think of you?

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_I've gone mad_

_But they don't know_

_What I know_

Ever since the war, no one's left me alone (you know, my family and I being loyal Death Eaters and all). They ask me questions about V-You Know Who. I never answer, instead I hide my head. That just opens doors to new questions.

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_They're talking back_

I do the same thing every day. Get up, get ready, eat, go out for an hour, dodge questions, eat, go home, do little things, eat, think of you, and sometimes sleep. I get very little sleep, if any at all. That's why this would only be as worthwhile as it may seem if you thought of me, too.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Try to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me, too._

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone?_

_Talking to the moon_

You've probably already met a nice Muggle guy, you probably already live together. Would I have like him otherwise? Probably not, he's Muggle. And he took you from me.

_Ahh, Ahh_

_Ahh, Ahh_

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

This may sound obsessive, but I want to owl you. Just to see if you're okay. How well you're getting on without Weasel and- Ron and Hermione (I know how much you hate it when I call them Weasel and Mudblood, so I've done my best to stop) there to back you up. It must be tough, knowing after ten years of being together, that they're gone.

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me, too_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone?_

_Talking to the moon_

I got an owl from you today. You said you've been thinking of me, hoping I've been thinking of you. You love and miss me. You live in the Muggle world, confirming my suspicions. You are still single. You miss Ron and Hermione. Basic little ramblings in your chicken scratch handwriting. It all made me smile nonetheless. We set up a date to meet at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

I met up with you today. I told you how my life has been and how I've been getting on. Told you how I thought about you every night. Sat by my window. Alone. Talking to the moon, hoping you're talking to me, too.


End file.
